Hhmmm...
by Lil3
Summary: Singer spreads a rumour... H/M shipper
1. Default Chapter

Title: Hhmmm....  
Rating: PG  
Classification: H/M Romance  
Summary: Singer spreads a rumour...  
Disclaimers: I don't own JAG or anything that comes with it. Don't sue me please. :)  
Authors Notes: Takes place in the second half of season 7, after Capital Crime but before the events in Afghanistan.  
  
Chapter One  
  
JAG HQ  
  
"Commander?" Sturgis stopped and turned around, finding himself facing a happy looking Lieutanant Singer.   
"Something I can do for you Lieutanant?" he asked her.  
"Have you heard what's going around the office Sir?"  
"Can't say I have Lieutanant," he replied mildly, not sure if he wanted to hear it.  
"People are saying Colonel Mackenzie and Commander Raab are sleeping together," she said happily.  
Sturgis took a double take before quickyl changing his expression to neutral. "And how would they have come across this information Lieutanant?" he asked calmly, a hint of accusation in his tone.  
"Maybe they overheard a conversation Sir," she replied.  
"And what would make it any of their business?" he asked.  
"Well Sir, it would be against regulations for-"  
"Lieutanant, whatever's going on between Commander Raab and Colonel Mackenzie is between them, not office gossip," he told her.  
  
Sturgis saw Mac walking towards her office and broke himself away from Lieutanant Singer to catch her.  
"Mac!" Mac turned at the sound of Sturgis' voice. She waited until he caught up with her.  
"What's up Sturgis?" she asked him, continuing towards her office.  
"Can I talk to you for a minute?"  
"Sure, come in," she said, closing the door behind them.  
"What's up?" she asked, sitting behind her desk as Sturgis sat in front of it.  
"I was just talking to Lieutanant Singer," he told her.  
"I'm sorry," she said sympathetically.  
Sturgis smiled. "Actually, it's more what she said that's worrying me,"   
"And what'd she say?"  
"Well," Sturgis began.  
"Come on Sturgis,"   
"She was telling whoever would listen that you and Harm are sleeping together," Sturgis told her quickly, waiting for her reaction.  
Mac stared at him for a while before answering. "Are you kidding me?"   
"Would I joke about something like this?"   
"Did she happen to mention why she thought this?" she asked him.  
"I was thinking you could tell me," he replied.  
"Sturgis what are you implying?"  
"ARE you sleeping with him?"  
"This sounds a lot like another conversatoin we've had, in which I can remember telling you-"  
"That you were in love with him," he finished, cutting her off.  
"-That I'd never slept with him," she said, ignoring his remark.  
"Things change. I was just wondering, and I thought you should know, what she said,"  
"Well, thanks. Could you ask her to come in here so I can kill her?"  
  
A knock on the door stopped him from answering.   
"Enter," Mac called. Harm opened the door with a pile of folders in his hand.  
"Hey," he said. "Hey Sturgis," he added, noticing him there.   
"Hey Harm, come in and close the door," Mac told him.  
"What's wrong?" he asked, confusion crossing his face as he did what she asked.  
Sturgis re-told his story for Harm while Mac pretended to study a brief on her desk.  
"I'm gonna kill her," Harm said when Sturgis had recounted the conversation.  
"Sorry, Mac's already requested that,"  
"Fine, you kill her, I'll get you off," Harm told Mac, only 3/4 joking.  
"This had to have come from somewhere guys. Think," Sturgis told them.   
"We will, but right now we need to the Mayers case done. She chose the worst day to do this," Mac complained.  
"All right, I'll go out and try to prevent her from telling too many people," Sturgis promised, getting up.  
"Okay, thanks buddy," Harm said, taking the seat he'd just vacated.   
When Sturgis had left, closing the door after him Harm looked at Mac.  
  
"So, you think it has anything to do with the fact that it's the truth?" he asked her.  
  
To Be Continued. 


	2. 2

Chapter Two  
  
"You should have heard the conversation before you came in. I was this close to laughing when he asked   
me if it was true,"  
"Well, what do you wanna do?" he asked her.  
"I don't know. If the Admiral finds out..." she trailed off, not wanting to think about confronting  
her CO.  
"Come on, she has no proof,"   
"Okay, I've got work to do so I'll see you tonight,"  
"'Kay, love you," he said, smiling.  
"Love you too,"  
  
Harm left her office and tried to head straight for his own but was stopped by Bud.  
"Sir, have you heard-"  
"Yes Bud, I've heard. Would you please try to ignore whatever it is that's going around?"  
"Yes Sir, I didn't think-"  
"Easy Bud, thanks," Harm walked into his office, ignoring the curious stares of his co-workers.  
  
The day passed slowly for them, with both trying to stay in their offices as much as possible  
to avoid difficult questions. When the end of the day was nearing, Tiner's voice buzzed on  
both their intercoms.  
"Sir, maam, the Admiral wants to see you ASAP,"   
Harm glanced at Mac through the window of her office apprehensively. They rose from their desks  
and exited their offices, making their way to the CO's office slowly.  
"Okay, choice number one. We lie, and risk getting charged, or choice number two, we tell the   
truth and suffer whatever it is he decides to do to us," Mac whispered.  
"Number one," Harm muttered back.  
"Harm!"   
"Fine, number two. But don't complain when we fidn out what he's going to do," he told her.  
  
They stopped at Tiner's desk for him to tell the Admiral they were here.  
"Sir, Colonel Mackenzie and Commander Raab are here as ordered,"  
"Send them in Tiner,"  
"Aye aye Sir,"   
  
They entered and stodd at attention in front of their CO's desk. Admiral Chegwidden removed his   
glasses and stood up, moving around his desk to stand by them.  
"Are you two aware of the rumours circulating the bullpen?" he asked them.  
"Yes Sir," they responded automatically, still at attention.  
"Are they true," he yelled, standing inches away from Harm's face.  
"Yes Sir," they responded again. Harm had to suppress a smile as the Admiral took a double take.  
"And when were you planning on informing me of this new status?" he yelled in his face.  
"Well Sir," he started.  
"Don't answer that Commander, I don't want to know," he cut him off.  
"Yes Sir,"   
"Colonel?"  
"Yes Sir?" Mac replied, staring straight ahead.  
"Anything to say?"  
"No Sir,"   
The admiral sighed. "At ease," he told them. "Will this change effect your working relationship?"  
"No Sir," Mac replied, hardly daring to believe he was letting them off.  
"And you'll keep this out of the office?" he asked them.  
"Yes Sir," they replied.  
"Okay," he paused, as if considering something, "Dismissed,"  
They looked at him in astonishment.  
"Sometime today people," he said, raising his voice again.  
"Aye aye Sir," Harm said as they snapped to attention.  
"Harm?"   
Harm turned back to his CO.  
"Congratulations," he smiled at him.  
"Thank you Sir," he replied. They exited the office, suppressing a smile as everybody (who   
all semmed to be unusually close to the admirals office) suddenly appeared busy. Shaking their  
heads they started towards Mac's office.  
"Bud!" Harm called over his shoulder.  
"Yes Sir?" he asked, hurrying after him.  
"Find Singer and tell her to get her six into Mac's office ASAP," he ordered.  
"Yes Sir,"   
  
To be Continued. 


End file.
